Dark Heart
by anime1lover
Summary: It's Valentines day and everyone seems to have a date to New Tech Citys annual Love Day Festival week all that is except for Jack. Plus Grum has some how managed to create his own SPD Ranger the XRanger. As well Commander Birdy has someone else do his job


Power Rangers SPD Emergency 

Author: anime1lover

Date started: 10/13/05

Demona: she doesn't own the show or anything from, because she isn't smart enough or even wealthy enough.

anime1lover: you're so cruel D. (cries)

prettypinkninjagurl: I totally agree with her. So this her disclaimer she owns nothing of Powers rangers, but however...

Demona: However she does own Nyomi StardustX ranger. I think she may actually write a good fic this time.

prettypinkninjagurl: I definately think so too D.

anime1lover: I guess I can consider that a praise, but anyway here's the fic. Lol and oh yah before I forget please R&R. No flames thank you.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Preview: It's Valentines Day and everyone seems to have a date to the New Tech City "Love Day Festival" week. All of them except for Jack, the loner let's say for a bit any ways. That is until a girl from Headquarters is transfered to their base to do a rountine check for Comander Birdy. Her name is Nyomi Stardust and she is a scientist just like Kat. Except for one thing she has a deep dark secret that may end up destroying the rangers instead of helping them. Looks like Grum is up to the old kaos and destruction thing, but why on such a treasured time for lovers alike. Hehehe I can't wait so let's get started SPD Emergency!

Note to all: sorry if some of the name aren't spelled correctly. Me and my sister had to kinda guess on some of them. .  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Title: Dark Heart pt. 1

Episode name: Love is so blinding to that of a weak heart.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jack POV

As I walked down the hallways I passed Boom and Bridge hiding behind a table they had set up as a barricade. I walked in and at that moment the vile that was laying on the floor right near a heater explode sending a glowing purple goo everywhere. I do mean every where too since it was dripping off my face. Boom and Bridge walked up to me in a hurry and both started saying.

Bridge "Oh man I am so sorry..."

Boom "HOLY SHIT! This is so not good our expirement is all over you!"

Dripping in what ever the hell was on me, I raised both of my hands and slammed them on their mouths shutting them up. I then walked out of the room as they stood there in total shock and terror. I didn't hear them say:

Boom "Do you think he hates us now?"

Bridge "I am not about to go find out. Let's clean this up before anyone else sees it."

Boom "Yah."

Meanwhile I went back to my room the change into a back up uniform. I came out and this time I passed Syd and Sky talking. They were smiling and giggeling at each other. I knew why too. It was New Tech Citys' "Love Day Festival Week", it's where you take a date or precisely lover and go to this big festival set up in the center of town. There's rides, tons boots, and other lovey dovey things as well. I soon see Z talking to Bridge and Boom was surprisingly talking to a girl who worked with him on some of his projects. Last as I came to the comand bridge to see Commander Kruger asking Kat to the festival. I thought to myself.

Jack (thoughts) "Looks like this year I'll be dateless as well. "

Just as I had thought that Commander Birdy came into view and from behinde him came the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a girl with short dark red hair that if it was standing up would be spiked. She also had two thick and long pieces of hair put up one behinde each ear. She had mind boggeling blue eyes and light tan skin. She was in a white and pink uniform. It had her name on it which was Nyomi Stardust. Wow! She even has a cute name, I have so got to meet her. I watched silently as Commander Birdy told them he wouldn't be making the check up this time she would. He has to do something with his wife for the festival so she voleenteered to do it. He then said he would take his leave. He left shortly after he said that and then the girl did the oddest thing she shook her head making her hair spike up and the hair tucked be hind her ears fall down to the side of her face. She bowed to Commander Kruger and Kat then she said in her gentle like voice:

Nyomi "My name is Nyomi Stardust and it feels great to relax a bit. I am here to do a check up like he said. I am also here to feel you in on what we've been looking into for some time."

Kruger "What do you mean looking into for some time?"

Nyomi "Let me show you." She turns to Kat and says: "May I use this computer?"

Kat "Sure."

I walked in just as Nyomi pulled out a disk and placed it into the computer it started flashing across the screen "X-Ranger strikes again!" I walked in closer to see it more clearly. Nyomi turned to them noticing me along the way, but she acted normally as she once again said to them.

Nyomi "It seems Grum has somehow made his own ranger and is using it to steal stuff. I can't not say this enough we need to find out who this person is and why they are working for Grum. It is very important."

Kruger "What should we do then Miss Nyomi?"

Nyomi "I will go with one of your rangers undercoverly to find out if they may strike at the festival. This is Grum we're talking about he doesn't care for this love stuff."

Kruger "Yes then it seems you will have to go with Jack for he is the only guy ranger with out a date let me go ask him."

He turns around to come face to face with a very big smiling me. I couldn't believe it I would finally have a date to the festival. I saluted Kruger then I said:

Me "I Jack will be much honored in taking Miss Nyomi to the festival to find out more on the X-Ranger."

Kruger (a little bit surprised says) "Alright, well then I'll leave it to you two to plan out how this mission will go for us all. I would like it if the other rangers were included as well."

Nyomi "Most certaintly it would be most thank for."

Me and Nyomi then joined the other rangers in the lounge room. They all stood up when they saw me come in with her. Sky gave me an "I can't believe this and I won't" look as I came to a stop. Bridge was giving me an "Am I high or beyond all reason a looser with no brain" look. The others I didn't bother to look at them. I did moments later look at them all and say:

Me "This is Nyomi Stardust, she is a scientist from Headquarters who has come in Birdy's place to do the routine check up, but she has also come to request our assitance in helping her with an undercover case. She is here to search for the X-Ranger. I am her date to the festival, but we may need back up when we do find the X-Ranger. So Kruger suggested that you guys would help. So what do you guys think?"

The momment I finished I got this eerie silence like the ones you get in horror movie gone bad. I stood there waiting for their response. When suddenly Nyomi stepped forward and said to them.

Nyomi "I don't know why you have gone silent, but would you please do this for me. I really would like to see how you guys are in action if there will be any."

Sky "Sure why not?"

Sdy "Okay if we get to have fun as well."

Z "Yah count me in too."

Bridge "Sure thing."

Boom "Are we? Me and my date a part of it?"

Nyomi "Sure Boom is it?"

Boom "Yah how did you know?"

Nyomi "It's own your name tag."

Boom "Oh and this here is my date named Kathy."

Kathy "Hi it's a pleasure to work with you all and have some fun as well."

We all agreed to meet here tomorrow to get started. We all went to our rooms and called it a night.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nyomi POV

I watched them all walk away then I went into my own room and I pulled out my comunitcator.  
I turned it on and I said to some one:

Me "Grum...I'm in."

Grum (smiling wickedly) "Good, my pet now get prepared for the ultimate fun and destruction of the rangers is its name! Hahahaaaaa"

To be continued...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Demona: I am starting to realize Nyomi may not be such a good character.

prettypinkninja: Wait D she may have been forced into this we don't know.

anime1lover: And you won't until the next chapter.

Demona (and) prettypinkninjagurl: awwwwwwwwwww no fair!

anime1lover: so fair! lol Well once again read, review, and as always enjoy!


End file.
